Not Alone
by Jackie Winters
Summary: Another one-shot!ElixElina since you guys seem to like them


Elina sighed and looked out of the window of her room with tear filled eyes .She felt so alone...Eli had disappeared and she was extremely worried about him , worried he was hurt...or worse .She looked at his slugs with melancholy .Banger jumped over to her and chirped in an attempt to cheer her up .She just looked back outside as a song began to play in the small radio of her room .

Slowly fading away  
You're lost and so afraid  
Where is the hope in a world so cold?  
Looking for a distant light  
Someone who could save a life  
You're living in fear that no one will hear your cries  
Can you save me now?

Far away , Eli remounted Lucky and brushed off the dirt and mud covering him .He had been gone for almost two whole weeks and he knew the gang would be worried .He looked around and ignored the pain in his left arm as he began his trip to his home...to his family...and the girl he loved .

I am with you  
I will carry you through it all  
I won't leave you, I will catch you  
When you feel like letting go  
'Cause you're not, you're not alone

She looked at the picture in her hands .Her tears had stopped only an hour ago , but her face was still stained by them .The picture was from a year ago , but from how it looked...you'd think it was taken only days ago . She fought back the urge to cry and simply held the picture in her hand .Eli and herself at a small festival...She held a little plush slug-an Infurnus- he had won for her in a game .It had taken him only 2 tries to win it and had given it to her as a gift .She looked at the plush next to her as the memory played through her head .Elina sighed and closed her eyes .She listened to the song on her radio with a split heart ...

Your heart is full of broken dreams  
Just a fading memory  
And everything's gone but the pain carries on  
Lost in the rain again  
When will it ever end?  
The arms of relief seem so out of reach  
But I, I am here

He felt all alone and hopeless as he rode through the wild areas of Slugterra on his trashed mecha .He didn't look like a dream either .He remembered Elina as he saw her favorite flower on his way back home .Slugs chirped hello to the beaten Shane and gave him a bit off food .They had obviously known Elina since they recognized him . Elina...he was worried about her more than anything .Burpy chirped and made a sign to mean that everything was fine and that she was too .

"Let's hope so Burpy...Let's hope so..."

I am with you  
I will carry you through it all  
I won't leave you, I will catch you  
When you feel like letting go  
'Cause you're not, you're not alone

She sighed and leaned on the headboard of her bed, thinking of how she felt for the Shane...But he could never ever have the same feelings for her .He was the Shane and her an average girl...He deserved a girl who could be his perfect match in every aspect like her slinging to her attitude .She was an ok slinger but no doubt her skill couldn't match Eli's at all...but she still had a hint of hope that he could like her to say the least .

And I'll be your hope when you feel like it's over  
And I will pick you up when your whole world shatters  
And when you're finally in my arms  
Look up and see love has a face

Eli looked at the hideout with a smile .He was weak from the long trip but now , he found a sudden burst of energy ignite as he speed towards his small home .He parked Lucky outside in the garage and walked into the hdeout yo find his friends asleep .Plans with the words 'Find Eli' were all over the place .He laughed and looked at Burpy .

"How about we go and check on the one person who might be awake?" He asked the Infurnus slug .Burpy chirped and nodded .The climbed up the stairs to Elina's bedroom .He was about to knock when he heard soft crying from inside .He opened the door slightly and saw Elina sitting on her bed in an oversized white t-shirt and blue shorts , her back facing him .

"Where are you Eli? We need you...I need you..."

I am with you  
I will carry you through it all  
I won't leave you, I will catch you  
When you feel like letting go  
'Cause you're not, you're not alone

She wanted so badly to tell Eli how she felt about him...how he made her heart beat faster , how he made her smile...and feel...loved. She cried softly to not wake her sleeping friends and spoke to herself , not noticing that someone was listening to her words .

"Where are you Eli? We need you...I need you...I miss you so much but...if only I could tell you how I feel then this would be much easier...I really do like you but I know you don't like me the way I like you...you probably have a girlfriend already but...I...I wish you'd just say something if you did ever like me..."

And I will be your hope  
You're not alone  
And I will pick you up  
And I will be your hope  
And I will be your hope

He was speechless at her words .She...she liked him? He walked into the room but she didn't turn .

"I'm not crying Trixie I'm just...just leave..." she said absent-mindedly .Eli smiled and sat on her bed .

"Trixie? She's asleep!" He laughed .Her head shot up at his voice .A gasp escaped her lips and she turned to look at him .Their faces were only centimeters apart, causing mirroring blush to appear on their cheeks .She smiled shyly and kissed him on the cheek quickly before throwing her arms around him .He smiled at her .

''I like you too you know...''

Slowly fading away  
You're lost and so afraid  
Where is the hope in a world so cold

With those words, her small spark of hope bloomed...


End file.
